Semper Eadem
by poeftme
Summary: Siempre igual. Dejándose arrastrar por él, por sus ojos que son un sueño, precioso, majestuoso, va por cuenta propia hacia él como polillas que persiguen a la luz. Se duerme en sus brazos y reposa en su calidez.


**_SEMPER EADEM_**

 ** _D_** _eja, deja a mi corazón de mentiras embriagarse_ _  
y que se hunda en tus bellos ojos como en un bello sueño  
y que a la sombra de tus cejas me duerma._

 ** _Las Flores del Mal; Charles Baudelaire._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **** **C** omo la víctima presa del veneno de serpiente que sucumbe por su organismo entero, deteriorando todo, como el verdugo que busca paz en su corazón minado de emociones humanas ya antes deshechas, así cae uno en las redes del amor. Como si hilos le enredaran las extremidades con fuerza potente, deteniendo cualquier resistencia. Sentimientos emergen con la facilidad con la que un gato cae bien parado de un tercer piso, se entremezclan y hacen prisionero al depredador. El que domina es dominado por emociones que tienen nombre y apellido, que le hunden con fuerza bruta en un mar de amor. Sus sentidos se aturden, quedan inertes, son arrasados por él, y uno ya no es dueño de sí mismo.

Kuroo Tetsurou está enamorado de Bokuto Kotarou, su mejor amigo. Su _bro_. Se encuentran inmerso en un espiral de sensaciones revueltas que pululan de un lado a otro en su interior, que se exteriorizan como latidos erráticos que jura se pueden oír si se le presta la suficiente atención, se muestran como un calor en su bajo vientre, se sienten como el repiquetear de unas campanas en una ciudad perdida. Está enamorado. Y se pierde en sus ojos color oro, y es como quedar atrapado en un sueño que trasciende lo irreal, es hecho prisionero tan fácil que se siente un títere sin titiritero. Sabe que está arruinado, porque la fuerza con la que le quiere y le anhela no cree que nadie más pueda sentirla, no así, de esa forma.

Pero se deja envolver por él, se deja llevar como aquél que espera su fin debajo de la guillotina. Porque sus ojos se asemejan a las campanas de aquellas ruinas que hoy se encuentran desoladas, allá donde nadie puede siquiera soñarlas. Se deja hacer por sus manos, por sus palabras, por su sonrisa y sus gritos de guerra absurdos (porque no van a la guerra y sólo están jugando al uno), se deja llevar por la forma insulsa, insípida y limitada en que es expresado el amor en lo terrenal. Se hunde en el mar sin cerrar los ojos, consiente de lo que le espera _(lo trivial, lo irracional, todo eso que el amor realista tiene para dar)_ , como alguien que se arroja a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Siempre igual. Dejándose arrastrar por él, por sus ojos que son un sueño, precioso, majestuoso, va por cuenta propia hacia él como polillas que persiguen a la luz. Se duerme en sus brazos y reposa en su calidez. Porque Bokuto es un sueño, nítido y preciso del mismo cielo y un oasis en el desierto. Se estanca en sus labios y sucumbe a sus ojos. Porque está enamorado de Kotarou de una manera incalculable y tiene que saciarse con un amor que a penas y es el todo de lo que le profesa, pero le basta porque él sonríe y cae presa de él como un polluelo cae en las garras de un gato experimentado. Irónico, porque el gato es él y el otro es el ave indefensa que le ronda persistente como a sabiendas de lo que produce en su persona con un solo batir de alas.

Siempre igual. Bebe en abundancia del capitán del Fukurodani, bebe y no se sacia pero se queda ahí, por más de sus ojos que son un sueño en el cual puede hundirse incluso a ciegas, porque reposar en su pecho le hace dormir y volar y todo al mismo tiempo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales._**

 ** _A_** _prendí que no hay que explicarse en esta clase de textos, porque igual mucho sentido no tiene ni aunque lo explique. O algo así._

 _En fin, igualmente voy a decir algo. Una pequeña aclaración por si acaso._

 _Quería expresar el amor desde Kuroo de una forma poética e inexplicable, como así de querer mucho, mucho, y no encontrar palabras para decirlo. Así como un amor infinito y bellamente hermoso, así de querer con todas tus fuerzas y más. Y no es que no le corresponda igual, es más bien sentir que en lo terrenal, en lo humanamente posible, no puede expresar su amor en totalidad hacia Bokuto._

 _P/D: aunque tiene el nombre de un poema de Baudelaire como tal no me basé en él, es como que me dije **quiero hacer un fic con el nombre de un poema y poner un fragmento de él** y terminó como esto. Escribí sobre la marcha y lo que salía, salía. (?_

 _Por último, el título significa "Siempre igual". Gracias por leer mi pequeño monstruo._


End file.
